The Last Night: Starring MWPP and Lily
by RJLupin
Summary: In which the marauders and Lily celebrate their last night at Hogwarts with a pillow fight, ghost stories, truth or dare, and a talent show...and they discuss the prospects of their lives. PG for some cursing. Short, but more to come, don't fret!
1. The Last Night

Ch. 1: The Last Night  
  
The knock on the door came as quite a surprise to the four marauders. The night air drifted in through the window and billowed the curtains as Remus, being closest to the door, opened it a crack, allowing a trail of light to fall upon the floor.  
  
"Lily?" He gasped in surprise, stepping back as James hurried to his side and Lily entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her. "What are you-you're not supposed to-"  
  
"Shh…" She replied, adjusting the collar of her nightgown. "I don't care if I get caught. What are they going to do? Give me detention? I figured I'd come and…hang…with you guys tonight…"   
  
"What about your roommates?" Asked Peter from his bed, leaning closer to the door.  
  
"Want to believe they're already asleep? I took a chance you four were still up. I mean, it's only twelve-thirty."   
  
"We live by night," Sirius said.  
  
"At least, we do when the moon is full, right?" James said, casting a smirk toward Remus, who smiled.   
  
"Touché."  
  
James laughed and hugged Lily. Sirius, grinning from the edge of his bed, said: "All right, Lil, you can stay, but you're going to have to put up with some idiotic guy vibes…."  
  
"As if I'm not used to enough of that from you alone, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius crossed his eyes in mock confusion. "Ah! What? I don't understand you! Speak slower! Stop running, Lily, you're running too fast! Stop it, I can't catch up! Wait for me!" Peter chucked a pillow at him, causing all five of them to burst out in muffled laughs.  
  
"You may act dumb, Sirius, but you really are bright whether you like it or not," Lily said with finality as she took a seat next to James on his bed.   
  
"You flatter me."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"If you're Sirius, then who the hell am I?"  
  
"Padfoot, I won't have that language in front of my lady!" James said stiffly, putting an arm around Lily.   
  
"It ain't your bloody house, Prongs, I'll say whatever the hell I want."  
  
Sirius gave a huge grin and winked visibly at Lily. The room was suddenly full of stifled laughter.   
  
"I can't believe this is the last night we will ever spend here…" Lily said, tying up James's bed curtains so she could see the entire room.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm kind of glad to go…I mean, no more homework at least, and think of what's ahead of us! Finally we'll be treated like adults…and maybe we'll get hitched, Lily…" James's eyes glittered as he said this, and he shifted on the edge of his bed excitedly, before saying to the whole room: "You must admit…we've all been looking forward to this day…" And there was a murmur of agreement from all around except from Remus, who merely shrugged and turned his eyes down.  
  
James noticed this. Frowning, he took his arm off of Lily's shoulder. "Except Remus…."  
  
Remus looked up. "Oh…well…you know…" He shifted uneasily, not quite knowing what to say and not wanting to lower the spirits of the room.   
  
"Why not?" Asked Peter with a question in his eye. But Sirius and James both gave him a look that plainly said "Drop it."   
  
"It has been a great seven years, though, hasn't it?" Lily said. "Don't pretend you won't miss this…."  
  
"Yeah, it sure has," Said Sirius.  
  
Remus nodded and smiled wistfully. "I'm gonna miss it." In the semi-darkness, James thought he caught a glimpse of tears forming in Remus's eyes, but said nothing. In all the time he had known him, James had never seen Remus cry.   
  
"We all are," Lily agreed.   
  
Now James was sure that Remus was crying. His eyes had become red and clouded with tears, and he wiped them silently away on his sleeve, though he still smiled. The odd thing was that the smile was not at all fake. Sirius seemed to have noticed, and he looked uncomfortable.  
  
"You okay?" James asked in an undertone.   
  
Remus nodded. "Fine." A small, embarrassed smile came over his face as he blinked the last few tears from his eyes.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Moony, save the waterworks for the wedding," he said with a small laugh.   
  
The smile vanished instantly from Remus's face and instead he glared at Sirius, blushing furiously. It was a very awkward moment. Remus began to retort, but Lily spoke up.  
  
"Honestly--Sirius, do us all a favor and shut up, and Remus, for God's sake chill out and ignore him. This is our last night here-and well…do you really want to spend all night bickering?" Lily's eyes moved back and forth between Remus and Sirius, and her face was set. James gave her a one-armed hug.   
  
Sirius and Remus looked up at each other. "Sorry, man," Sirius said quietly.  
  
Remus shrugged. "S'ok."  
  
The sound of Peter's snores came from his bed and they all glanced at him-he had fallen asleep. James laughed. "Not again…"  
  
"So…" Remus began, straightening up slightly and seeming to have found his thread. "What do we want to do for our last night?"  



	2. Pillows

Sirius leapt up onto his knees from his sitting position on his bed. "Spin the bottle!" He exclaimed with a grin, winking mischievously at Lily.  
  
James blinked. "We can't play that-why don't you just call it 'everybody kiss Lily'?"   
  
Sirius shrugged. "Okay, your choice-fine by me-c'mere, you!" He puckered and reached out his hand toward Lily, who jumped backwards and fell over the other side of James's four-poster.   
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Sirius!" James said loudly, being dragged behind his bed by Lily, who still held onto his arm.   
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
Lily exploded in laughter as she and James tried to climb back onto the bed that Sirius was now kneeling on and peering down at them. Lily knew Sirius never actually liked her, but he loved to pretend he did-just to annoy James. And because of that, she endured it-loving to watch James's indignant expression.  
  
Remus, nearly bent over with laughter, pulled Sirius away from the bed by his collar. Sirius choked. Whirling around at Remus, he dove onto the floor, pulled his wand out from beneath his bed, and in an instant turned into an enormous, jet-black dog.   
  
Remus yelled as Sirius leapt on him and caused him to fall backwards onto the floor. Peter, having been awoken from the noise, blinked and moved quickly backwards on his bed. Remus, half laughing, half yelling, had to yell, "Enough! Enough!"   
  
In an instant, Sirius changed back. Remus sat up slowly, rubbing his chest as though his ribs were likely broken. Sirius grinned at him, backing away slowly, as Remus whipped a pillow off his bed and made for him. In a second he had Sirius on the floor, smothering him with his pillow. Lily laughed hysterically at this, Peter looked frightened, and James rolled his eyes as though he was all too used to this.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Peter pleaded, taking cover under his own pillow. Remus, looking satisfied, lifted the pillow off of Sirius's face, and Sirius sat up, gasping for air.   
  
"When you two start acting your age…" James said with a hint of irritation and amusement in his voice.   
  
"Aw, Jimbo, lighten up," Sirius said, chucking a pillow hard at his face. James ducked and the pillow hit the wall behind him. Picking up the pillow, and looking as though he would like nothing more than to smother Sirius with a pillow as well, he glanced at Lily, as though asking for her approval. She laughed.  
  
"Get him good, James." James bit his lip and threw his pillow as hard as he could at Sirius's face. Within seconds, he had Sirius in a headlock and was suffocating him with the pillow.  
  
"You toucha my girl, I breaka your face!" He said in an odd Mafia-style voice. It was a mark of how strong their friendship was that Sirius snorted into the pillow and James's knees buckled with laughter. Remus's eyes were full of tears again, but this time an entirely new kind that all five of them shared. Suddenly, Sirius whispered something to Remus and James, and Peter leaned forward to try to hear.  
  
Without warning, the three of them each took two pillows in their hands and hurled them across the room at Peter, who fell backwards over his bed in surprise. Lily, though still in hysterics, helped Peter back up.  
  
"Wh-why do you-always-pick on Peter?" She said, chuckling to herself.   
  
The same thought seemed to have occurred to Peter. "Yeah!" He said in agreement, but laughed just the same as anyone else.   
  
Sirius actually had to help pull Remus back onto his bed-his legs didn't want to support his weight and he could not stop laughing. However, within a few minutes, the room had quieted down.  



	3. Ghost Stories in the Wormtail Zone

Peter pulled out his wand, muttered something, and a tiny flame lit up the end of it. Carefully he lit the candle on the windowsill and placed it in the center of the room.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha…" He laughed eerily, rubbing his hands together. "Gather round, children, gather round…you are entering the Wormtail Zone…"  
  
Sirius and James glanced at each other and snickered, but the five of them sat in a circle around the flame.   
  
Lily began to hum the theme from Twilight Zone. The four boys glanced at her with confused expressions. "Well, excuse me for beng a muggle born…" She said with a sigh. James put his arm around her.   
  
"This could be good…" He whispered.   
  
Peter held the candle up and it iluminated his face with shivering light. He leered creepily and Sirius laughed.  
  
"You laugh now, oblivious child, but you won't be laughing later…for the legend of Wendalyn Cartier will chill your bones to the very bottom!"   
  
"Wendy who now?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wendalyn Cartier! Only the most renowned legend of Hogwarts history!"  
  
"Well, I've never heard of it," Remus said.  
  
"Same here," Said Lily.  
  
"Ah…but the time has come!" Peter still spoke in a mock faraway voice that made him sound creepy but, to Sirius, look stupid. He sniggered and Peter glared at him.  
  
"So get on with it," James urged. "Let's hear it."  
  
Peter picked up the candle and set in in the exact center of the circle. He cleared his throat. "A long, long time ago…  
  
This chapter isn't quite finished, and more chapters are to come! Please R/R, I would really appreciate your comments.  
Chapters in Progess: Ghost Stories, Truth or Dare, The Talent Show, and The Last Ceremony. Soon to be up!   



End file.
